


"Bound" Larry Stylinson

by FanficForever (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Louis, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Harry, Drama, Funny/Niall, Good-boy/Harry, M/M, Pretty-boy/Harry, Sexual Content, Smart Harry, Smart Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanficForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love is when you shed a tear and still want him, it's when he ignores you and you still love him. When he loves another but you still smile and say "I'm happy for him." When all you do is cry and cry.</p><p>Or</p><p>An au where Louis is in love with his best friends, boyfriend Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> The story has sex scenes so this is a warning.  
> Please Enjoy!!!  
> Oh and go on my wattpad to get quicker update since I publish them on their first and please follow me too.  
> Luv you guys

Louis POV.

I wake up to light breathing on my chest, and a massive head ache but it's nothing I'm not used to. I don't want to open my eyes but I still do. At first I'm blinded by the light coming from my window but I blink a few more times to adjust to the bright light. I try to sigh but then notice something is on my stomach. Looking down I see a boy with messy curly brown hair. He looks so beautiful, so peaceful. He always does.

You might be wondering who I am. I'm Louis William Tomlinson, a junior at school. I'm known as one of Ashton Johnson's best friend or sidekick. And I just so happen to be put in the worst situation ever. I'm laying in bed with his boyfriend Harry Styles. They are the schools power couple. Even though most people hates him,... Ashton not Harry everybody loves him back to the point, they still like them as a couple.

They think Harry's a good influence on him even though I don't believe it, but I have to support my best friend. You guys are probably wondering if I like their relationship. Well, I don't. I've liked Harry Styles since 5 grade, I know it's a long time. Then Ashton sees him during freshman year and declares him his, which was really annoying and now I have to deal with them being together.

I look back down at the beautiful body on me. His head is pressed gently on my chest and his arms are wrapped effortlessly around my waist. Our legs are tangled together and I can feel the warmth of him traveling onto me. His dark long eyelashes are pressed neatly onto his pale cheeks. His curly chocolate brown hair scattered on my chest. His lips that look so kissable... I sure I did a lot of that last night.

Did I forget to mention who Harry was. His full name is Harry Edward Styles. He is a year younger then me but he skipped a grade so we have the same classes. He doesn't only have the looks he has the brains too, I know. Anyways he is the star football player and the nicest person at the school I'm pretty sure. His best friends are Niall and Liam and that would be about it.

Who knows maybe we didn't even do anything. Maybe we just took off our shirts since it was probably hot. It usually is hot at the beginning of the year. Well there's only one way to find out. I lift up the white sheet that is wrapped around us, and sigh. Well... we definitely did it. This is not good. After a while of thinking of what to do Harry woke up. He blinked a few times getting used to the light.

"Morning curly. How did you sleep." I ask. His beautiful green eyes look up to meet my blue ones. He bits his lip in an attractive way, I guess coming to turns as to why were both naked and laying on the same bed cuddled up to each other. He sighs deeply running his hand through his curly hair.

"Could of slept better." He answers. Theirs a moment of silence of us just thinking. Then I try to break the ice.

"So... we hooked up...last night. What now." I ask trying to get it over with. Harry sighs"I don't know I've never done this before." He sits up with the blanket flowing down to his pelvic area, but still covering his private area. I can't help but stare and guess he noticed I was watching, because the next thing I knew was a stinging pain in my arm.

"Ow what was that for"I say bringing my other arm up to rub the stinging one.

"Stop staring"He says as he holds the blanket up to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it if you have hot body"I say in a flirty manor trying to relieve the tension.

"This isn't funny Lou." he says in an annoyed tone.I sigh."It's not that bad. We were drunk, and people do stupid things when their drunk sometimes."I try cheering him. He always has such a good conscience it really is a pain sometimes.

"Yeah well, they probably don't do it with their boyfriends' best friend."he counters.

I pull Harry closer so he is between my legs. He looks hesitant at first but goes along with it.

"Calm down Harry. Were teenagers and we are meant to do stupid thing. It's totally normal."

It takes him a while but he finally sighs. His body isn't so tense anymore and he leans in and rests head on my shoulder.

"I guess your right." he admits.

"When am I not" I joke trying to  shed some light on the little lad. He chuckles and I know I was the cause of that. We lay there silent for a moment. It's not awkward silent. It's just us thinking... again. Then that's when I get the idea.

I plant a kiss on his neck. The he tenses up again. Smirking I continue kissing slowly making my way up to his ear

"W-what are y-you doing"he asks in a shaky breath. I ignore him and plant another kiss on his ear.

"Lou" he asks getting impatient.

"Well Harry I remember exactly nothing from yesterday. So I don't know if you were a good hook up."I say with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"So in other words you want to have sex... with me...again?"He asks me like I was some mental patient. Harry shifts from his position making contact with my cock. I silently moan so he won't here.

"Since we already had sex what would be the problem"I ask as I wrap one arm around his  waist then kiss his shoulder blade making my to his neck. I pull him closer biting a spot on his neck, something telling me to do so. He moans not quiet audible but I could still here it. I nibble and suck on his neck until I'm sure it will leave a mark.

"We-we sh-shouldn't be doing th-this." is all harry can manage to say.

**Authors POV.**

"We shouldn't but we still can" Louis whispers in his ear. Harry sucks in his breath as Louis switches their positions. Harry is now underneath Louis and he have my arms between his sides. Harry's' legs are closed as Louis spreads them. He get between his legs and press feather like kisses on his pale stomach. Louis uses he tongue to trace over Harry 6 pack, which isn't that visible but still there. Making his way over to Harry's' cute pink nipples he grabs a hold of his left one while biting his other. Harry whimpers a little and can feel his dick arouse slightly.

"Just relax" Louis mumbles as he moves over to his lips. He places a soft kiss on his lips, then leans slowly in for more waiting for Harry to give me any sign to stop. Harrys' breathing was unsteady when their lips finally met. The warmth of Harrys' mouth sent a current running through my body. Harry threw his arms around Louis neck as he lost himself in Louis' rough lips. Louis moved his hands over to Harry's waist gripping onto it tightly as if he didn't let go he would lose him.

Their kiss became heated as Louis' tongue begged for an entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry was more then welcomed to grant it to him. Their tongues fought for dominance and Louis won. Louis bit on to Harry's lower lip tugging on it lightly as their breaths were becoming short. Louis reluctantly pulls away from his soft plump lips and spread Harry's' legs wider. No one is talking in the room there are just the heavy breathing of both the young lads. Louis digs in his drawers and pulls out some condoms and lube.

"Can we just make this quick"Harry breathes.

"Fine but you gonna be sore by the time you leave" Louis teases. He rips open the condom and place it on his on his half hard cock. Harry lifts his arm over his face from the embarrassment. He slowly entered Harry.

“Fuck.” Harry gasped as Louis stretched him. It hurt more than he was expecting it too, but it wasn’t unbearable. His hands gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, and he pushed his head back into the mattress, biting his bottom lip roughly.

 Louis’ face was pressed against Harry’s neck as his hips rocked into Harry, pushing completely inside of him. The pressure around Louis’ cock was almost too much for him, causing him to still for a few seconds to regain his composure.

Harry adjusted quickly to Louis’ size as Louis stilled his movements. He moved one of his hands into Louis’ hair, tangling his fingers in the feathery strands and tugging gently. He moaned loudly when Louis started to rock his hips again.

Louis pushed himself up on his hands so that he could move with more ease. He pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in with more force. Harry cried out as Louis hit his prostate. Louis leaned down and connected their lips again as his thrusts started a rhythm.

Harry moaned into the kiss. His tongue was battling with Louis as his hips tried to keep up with Louis’ fast pace. One of his hands was now tugging roughly at Louis’ hair as his other hand was clutching onto Louis’ shoulder.

Louis growled against Harry’s lips when Harry tugged at his hair to the point of pain. He pulled his lips away, staring into Harry’s green eyes. “Turn over.”

He pulled out of Harry so that the younger boy could flip onto his stomach. As soon as he did, he thrust his hips back so that his bottom was in the air.

“So needy, Hazza…” Louis’ hands kneaded the soft skin on Harry’s ass.

Smack. The noise, along with Harry’s gasp, echoed through the room as Louis’ palm collided with Harry’s ass cheek.

“Louis!” Harry called out in a shocked tone.“Yes, love?” Louis asked before slapping his hand against Harry’s ass cheek again, leaving a large red mark.

Harry whimpered, moving forward on his knees a bit to distance his bottom from Louis. His movements were cut short by Louis gripping his hip with one hand.

“No, no, hazz. No moving.” Louis rough voice sent shivers through Harry. Smack. That one didn’t hurt like the first two. It almost felt good to Harry. Smack. Harry moaned loudly after that one as pleasure shot straight to his aching cock. Smack.

“Louis, please!” Harry was panting and rocking his hips back towards Louis.

“Do you like it when I spank you, Harry?” Louis ran one of his hands up Harry’s spine and into his curls, pushing his head downward so that he was resting on his forearms.

“Yes.” Harry whispered.

“What did you say?” Louis wanted Harry to be more vocal with his answers.

“I said, yes!” Harry turned his head to the side, looking back at Louis as he spoke loudly.

“That’s what I thought you said.” Louis smirked before smacking his hand against Harry one more time before entering him forcefully. His hands held on tightly to Harry’s hips as his hips collided with Harry over and over again.

Harry felt like he was going to explode. Louis continued to hit his prostate with every thrust, and the pressure building inside of Harry was becoming too much.

“So close, Lou.” He groaned as his fingers gripped tightly onto the bed sheets against.

“Not yet, Harry.” Louis picked up the pace of his thrusts, reaching around with one hand to hold tightly onto the base of Harry’s cock so that the younger boy couldn’t cum.

“Louis…” Harry growled. His body started to shake as Louis withheld his release.

“Just wait.” Louis leaned forward so that his chest was pressed against Harry’s back.

“Louis, please!” Harry was begging. He reached a hand backward and pulled against Louis’ neck.

“Harry!” Louis called out as his release shook through his body. He left go of Harry’s cock.

Harry release was instantaneous, spilling onto the mattress. “Fuck.” He called out, gripping firmly onto Louis’ neck as he rode out his orgasm.

Louis pulled out of Harry before collapsing on the mattress beside him. Harry pulled the soiled sheet out from under him before curling up to Louis’ side. There's a moment of silence of them trying to catch their breath.

"Well we need to take a shower." Louis' voice raspy.

 

...........................................................

 

 **Louis POV.**  

 

Harry went in the bathroom to take a bath I gave him my white long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers to wear when he came out. Right now I'm on my iPhone on Facebook. I can't really think right now. I just had sex with Harry Styles, twice actually. Could this be the greatest day of my life... right he has a boyfriend which is my best friend. Who am I kidding I can never get him. I sigh and look at the photos from the party yesterday. Right when he find the pictures Harry comes out, with slightly wet hair and curled strands sticking out. He's dressed in the shirt and boxers I gave him.

"Well hello cutie"I give him a smile and he shot a death glare at me.

"Jeez, and I thought you were the nicest kid at school."I say jokingly.

"I am. I'm sorry I just like being mean to you when I stressed out."He gives me a fake cute pout.

"Why so stressed. You just had the best sex of you life."I say as he walks over to my bed sits down with leg under him, at the edge of the bed.

Sighs"Is that all you going to talk about."

"Yes" I pull him closer so he is on my lap. He winces at first but then adjusts to it.

"I hope you know anything that happens to won't happen  _ever again_ " his says in a serious but tired tone.

"Yeah Yeah, I know but might as well make the best of it, right"I say with a devilish smile.

"Yeah-No. Are you forgetting about your best friend."Harry asks.

 "No I'm not"Harry sighs.

"What time is it."He asks me trying to change the subject.I check my phone.

"2:38"I answer simply but he tenses up.

"I have to go" he immediately get up and and gets [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=138001949) his black skinny jeans and black jumper from last night.

"Somewhere you need to be?" I question as I watch him rush to get his stuff.

"Yeah, home."He says as he put on his black and light blue supra. He takes out his iPhone.

"Why?" I say still laying comfortably on my bed.

He stops and turns toward me looking really annoyed and sighs"Because when you have the worlds strictest parent then you'll know why."

"Can't you just call them and tell them you were at a friends house" I say getting of my bed, in just white and navy briefs.

"Well that what I plan to do... even I still gonna be grounded for a week."He mumbles the last part. He is about to leave when I grab his wrist.

"Wait... are you... are we okay" I correct myself.

He is more calm now when he answers"Yeah were good. Like you said, we make mistakes sometimes"He gives me a reassuring smile, and I can't help but smile too.

"So I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, although you probably won't see me after school seeing that I will be grounded." He jokes but half serious.

 

...........................................................

 

Harry POV.

 

"Hello" I hear Niall ask in an irritated tone.

"Niall, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, and it better be a good reason to call me so early in the morning."He groans

"Niall it's the afternoon, and if my parents call tell them I came over to you house last night."

"Yeah whatever leave it to your  _favorite_ best friend." Niall says. Him and Liam always fight over who my favorite is.  It gets really annoying sometimes.

"It's times like this when Liam... you know the cute/geeky/adorable nerd is my favorite." I say only to get on his nerves.

"Shut-up Harry!" He sneers and I snicker."Do make make change my mind."He hangs up.

_Now I just have to get by my parents._

 

 

_Find more[Larry Stylinson Fics](http://mychanellarrystylinsonforever.tumblr.com) Here._

_Find the original sex scene[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/537478)!_


	2. Breaks

**Authors POV.**

 

"Harold Edward Styles where were you!" Harry's mother yells when she catches him trying to sneak in from the back door, to go up to his room. Harry winces when he hears his mother.

"I was at Nialls" Harry lies when he turns around. He sees him mom with arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side."So you wouldn't mind if I called him, oh wait you probably called him telling him to lie."

"I didn't do anything mum. I just went to Nialls house." I replied getting offended.

"Then why didn't you call and why did you have to sneak out to go to his house."She asked in a stern tone.

"I forgot and I didn't sneak out. If I tried to sneak you wouldn't know about it." I say because it's true. If I was to sneak out I wouldn't be in this position but I did.

"Okay honey but you could of still called to tell me where you were. It's not exactly the best feeling not knowing where my son is" Harrys' mom starts getting emotional.

"I'm sorry mom I'll call next time." I say wanting nothing more then to go up to my room.

"You'll be sorry when your dad comes home and we discuss your punishment."She replies regaining composure again. I roll my eyes as I walk up to my room mumbling _'Of course'_

When I get up to my room I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Taking it out I walk over to my bed sitting down to see who it is.

_From: Ashton_

_Hey, barely got 2 c u last night where'd u go_

 

Bite my lip trying to think and writing down the frist thing that pops in my mind.

 

_From: Harry_

_Got really drunk, went over to Nialls house._

 

_From: Ashton_

_What do u remember then_

 

_From: Harry_

_Nothing at all. I remember going 2 the party with Niall and taking a couple drinks._

 

_From: Ashton_

_Well u better get some rest because I'm picking u up early for school tomorrow.See u tomorrow haz._

 

I throw my phone onto my bed and rub my face groaning. I think back to previous events.

_Louis pushed himself up on his hands so that he could move with more ease. He pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in with more force. Harry cried out as Louis hit his prostate. Louis leaned down and connected their lips again as his thrusts started a rhythm._

_Harry moaned into the kiss. His tongue was battling with Louis as his hips tried to keep up with Louis’ fast pace. One of his hands was now tugging roughly at Louis’ hair as his other hand was clutching onto Louis’ shoulder._

I sigh how am I supposed to face Ashton tomorrow I think as I get up from my bed to change into just some briefs. Usually I would be naked in my room but I made a deal with my mom, so now I get five extra dollars on my allowance.

I move under my covers after I've set up the movie I want to watch. I made popcorn but I just want nothing more then to go to sleep because of my hangover.It's not really that bad, but I still don't want to do anything. I have to wait for my dad to come home, so until then I'm stuck watching movies.

It's 8:45 when my dad comes home so I nearly asleep by then. I would of fallen asleep if someone didn't knock on my door. I groan and get up walking to the door.

"Mom and dad want to see you, now" Gemma greets me as once I opened the door.I sigh.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I didn't do anything bad." I say honestly, well half honestly. I just went out and i told them I went to Nialls', so there's no point in worrying.

 "Well you just gonna have to tell them that. Good luck little bro"She says as she ruffles with my hair."Oh and put some clothes on too."She walks away from my door and to hers.

"I'm not stupid Gemma."I yell as she is about to enter her room.

"Sure you aren't"She says walking in and closing her door.

I put on a black long sleeved that is a little but too big for me, because it's from Michael. I also where some gray sweat pants. Walking down stairs I see my mom and step-dad sitting on the couch and I walk over to them, taking a seat on the couch opposite from them. We're silent until my father finally talks. I feel like I just got caught smoking weed or something.

"Your mother and I have been discussing a punishment for you." My step-father says looking at me in disappointment. This is what I meant when I said my parents were strict and their very emotional.

"Your grounded for a week and a half. Depending on how you act on those days it can be reduced." My eyes widen as I hear what they say. According to them I just went to Nialls house unless they think I'm lying.

"But-"My step-dad cuts me off.

"No buts. You know what you did was wrong."

""I just went to a friends house. I didn't do anything wrong."I state angrily.

"Well maybe you should call next time and let us know where you are."My step-dad says getting mad.

"Maybe you should be less strict"I mumble knowing their would be no point in continuing the conversation.

............................

 

Ashton came at 7:30 just as I finished getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/harry_styles/set?id=137775626). I run downstairs without getting noticed from my parent and walk out the door. I see him leaning against his black car on his phone. He rips his eyes away from it when he see me walking turns him.

I have to admit I'm really nervous. I don't know what to say  or do, but I don't have much time to think before I reach him.

"Hey cutie" He says with a warming smile as he get off his car to  give me a hug. He gives me a peck on the lips with his arm around my waist, then pulls away.

"Hey, you look oddly happy today." I say trying to calm down over the millions of things swimming through my brain.

"Well, I just happy to see my boyfriend."He says as he places another peck on my lips but this time longer. I just smile and he opens the door for me. I get in and place my book-bag on the floor in the passengers seat. Ash runs around the car and gets in.

"So where are we going."

"We're only your favorite place of all time Starbucks. And I know you like sweets for breakfast so only for this one time while go to dunken donuts".He relies back and I get suspicious. He never lets me eat sweets, let alone for breakfast and he was being so nice that it was weird. Don't take it the wrong way his is always nice to me, but this was something else.

"What did I do to deserve this did you cheat on me or something"I rely jokingly. I see him tense up but quickly regain composure realizing it was only a joke. That when I get worried. Did he really cheat on me?

"Why so tense, it was only a joke."

"Oh um no reason theirs just some stupid drivers out here"He says as he bits the inside of his mouth, as he keeps his eyes on the rode. Now I know he lying he always bits his lip when he's guilty around me. Not to everyone else though you can never tell if he's lying or not, but to me he just breaks down. Plus their's barely any drivers out here

"You're lying to me" I say hurt. That when he tenses up again.

"No I'm not. I-I it's just... you work so hard I thought you deserved this."  I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maybe if I told him about Louis we could both be at fault, but I couldn't do that to Louis they're best friends.

"Who was it." I state simply looking down playing with my fingers

"What do you mean who." I can feel his eyes on me, but for only a short amount of time. He slows the car down as we hit a red light.

"Don't play dumb Ashton" I say looking back up at him. If this is what it feels like to be cheated on then I should probably never tell him what happen between Louis and me, although I was really tempted to.

"I don't know-"

"Ash,... just tell me the truth"He bites his lips looking at me for a while. His he has a loud sigh.

"I... I was drunk... I didn't know what I was doing and before I knew it I was- We were fucking. I couldn't find you anywhere at the party and I guess I took a couple of drinks but you know how I am when I drunk"He says in a pleading voice without taking a breath. I was totally dumbfound. I probably looked like a deer caught in the head-lights. I look back down at my legs not knowing what to say.

"Harry I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen... I-I... I'm just so sorry... Maybe... Maybe we could get some coffee and donuts and talk about it." Right then is when I realize my loss of appetite.

"Not hungry... Can we just get to school"

"It's only 7: 48"He replies.

"Well.. maybe I could get some extra credit."I say wanting nothing more then to get away from him.

"Harry you have to eat."He replies in a worried voice.

"I'm not hungry...I just-I just want to go to school. Can you please just take me to school."

"I-I"He sighs"Fine but can we please just talk about." I stay silent.

"Harry please"He begs. I almost feel bad for him but then I remember he cheated on me. And I cheated on him too... I'm just really confused as to what to do right now.

We arrive at the school and Ash goes tot his usually parking spot."I just need time to think first."I say as I grab my book bag and push the car door open. Right when I'm about to leave he grabs my arm.

"Harry...I know I probably don't deserve this, but... can you just... keep an open mind."He asks with desperation in his voice. I just nod not trusting my voice then walk to school.


	3. Heartbreaker

**Harrys' POV.**

 

After I helped out the teachers with they need before I knew it was 8:30. People started rushing into the school while other stayed outside to talk... me usually being them. I walk over to my locked to get my stuff for first period not in the mood to talk to my friends. I just think about how my life got so messed up.

I slept with my boyfriends best friend and he cheated on me. I don't even know how I supposed to act around Louis, and now have to aviod Ashton. Great. I let out a breath shutting my locker and turning around to see my two bestfriends.Liam and Niall. I'm pretty sure they have a thing for each other but won't admit it.

"Hey mate, when weren't you outside."He asks in a curious tone.

"No reason." I decide not to tell them."I'm just feeling a little out of it, is all." He nods not believing me but not wanting to go further."So what about you parents"He says changing the subject.

"Got grounded for 1 and a half week." Niall just shakes his head."I feel so bad for you."I look over to Liam who has his head burried in his math text book."What up with you?"I ask

"We have a test today and I don't know if I'll pass, because I can't afford to get a be on if I want to get into a good  college"Liam rambles on. I watch as people scurry to go to class and Ashton and his friends walk past us. He glues his crystal blue eye to my green ones with a sad expression, letting them linger as he walks by.I could feel Louis watching me too.

"What happen between you two"Liam asks tearing his eye from his book as he just observed what happen.

"Harry you know you tell me anything right"Liam asks concerned and Niall adds in a "Me too."I smile  and nod. I clear my throat saying"We should probably get to class."Liam takes a good look at me. He was about to says something but decided against it. He finally sigh."Yeah lets go."

"Oh and I need you to help me study for my test before Math class." I say as we walk over to our first period.He sighs again.

"Harry you slipping up!"Niall says in a dissapointed tone. I just chuckle and say"Shut-up"and push him lightly."I have enough going on."

"Yeah with being all over Aston this past week."Niall says and I try not to tense up every time I hear his name."Yeah, yeah, whatever."

_Leave it to my friends to make me feel better._

_................................_

 

 _  
_During all my classes I couldn't pay attention but thats what Liams for. All I could think about was Ash and Loui. But I can't help but get a tingly feeling when I think of him, and what we did. Especially the first time we kissed.

_"Just relax" Louis mumbles as he moves over to his lips. He places a soft kiss on his lips, then leans slowly in for more waiting for Harry to give me any sign to stop. Harrys' breathing was unsteady when their lips finally met. The warmth of Harrys' mouth sent a current running through his body. Harry threw his arms around Louis neck as he lost himself in Louis' rough lips. Louis moved his hands over to Harry's waist gripping onto it tightly as if he was holding onto dear life_

_Their kiss became heated as Louis' tongue begged for an entrance to Harrys mouth. Harry was more then welcomed to grant it to him. Their tongues fought for dominace and Louis won. He bit onto Harry's lower lip tugging on it lightly as their breaths were becoming short._

_  
_A smile forces it's way to my face as I reminse about what happened. Stop it Harry! Don't think that way.I scold myself. The bell rings signaling it was the end fo this period. I grab my bags feeling Liam eyes on me.

"Yes, Liam" I ask getting annoyed.

"What were you thinking about" He asks in a curious tone.

"Nothing,... why do yo ask" I slide my book bag on one shoulder while carrying books in the other.

"It was obvious you weren't paying attention in class."

 "What makes you say that."

"Harry I know your good at math but you never smile like that."He says as we walk over to our lockers that are next to each other. He openes his locker and takes out his next period backs.

"I smile all the time"I defend. Liam smiles and leans against his locker with his arms crossed.

"Yeah well you had one of those lovey-dovey smiles. Unless you are in love with math then I think their was someone on you mind."

"Well maybe it was Ash." I say trying not to choke out his name.

"I don't know. You guys seemed so..."He tries to find the right words."...distant today, I don't know. I didn't even see you guys talk once today. Did you guys get in a fight."

"No Li were fine"I say with a fake smile, as I shut my locker and walk to my next class. He trail behind me obvouisly not done with our conversation. Why do we have to have so many of the same classes!?

"Look Harry!" Liam says in a stern voice causing a couple of head to turn but he ignores them, walking closer to me so they won't hear our conversation."I know something wrong between you two and you know I'm here for you right? Because that what I'm hear for. So can you please just tell me whats going on between you two." He says in a calm voice.

Now he's going all daddy on me now. I think long and hard, Liam's still waiting for me to answer. I bit my lip deciding to just tell him, but not now."I'll-I'll tell you later. Just not now, not...  _here_."I say looking around at the people who are still looking at us. He lets out a breath and nods in an understanding way.

"I'll tell you after school. I'm grounded so we'll only have a couple of minutes." He just smiles and we walk into class. I could swear I heard him mumble"Classic Harry" as we made it to our seat next to each other. I can't help but smile.

_I don't get grounded that much...do I?_

_..............................................._

 

At Lunch I go to the library with Liam and Niall, because I was serious about Liam helping me study. As for why Niall came I don't know but he still needs alot of the help too.

"Niall what are you doing here?" Liam asks for me almost as if he were reding my mind, as we take seat by the table closer to the window. I always like the seat infront of the window. Call me crazy but I don't know why.

"Just making sure you guys eat. I wouldn't want you guys to die from excessive studying and of course starvation." Niall says aking us chuckle at how stupid he sounds.

We study for a while and when Liam is sure I have everything down we just relax with 8 minute to spare.

"So Harry why don't you tell me about what happened earlier"Liam says out of the blue."I know you said afterschool but now's still a great time." I sigh nodding just wanting to get it over with, while Niall's looking  at us with curious eyes.

"This morning...Ashton and I were going out to get cofee and donutes, and he was acting oddly strange."I lick my lips looking at them as they nodded signalling for me to go on."I asked why a was being so nice to me and joked about him cheating on me, but then he tensed up and I knew somthing was wrong."

Tear started welling up in my eyes as I recall our converstion, but i kept them down.I can tell Liam and Niall are getting more concerned by the minute.I licked my lips."Long story short I finally got him to tell me he cheated on me and, yeah"Both Liam and Niall eyes widened almost as if the would fall out of their heads. We sat the quietly from a second before Niall finally said something.

'I'm sorry Harry"He pats my back."If you need someone me and Li are here for you."Niall says in a sincere tone."Yeah we could watch some movies tonight and just hang out."Liam adds and I smile at their effort of trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys but I'm grounded remember. I'll have to spend the next 1 and a half weeks crying to myself everynight."i state sarcastically grimancing.

"Well maybe we can come over if you tell them what happend. You know their's nothing better then a friends company"Niall says in a hopful tone.

"I don't think they'll budge. Besides my mom will make it her mission to get me to open up about how I feel, and stuff like shit like that."

"Well just know were there for you."Liam says. The bell rings meaning it's math time. Right now all that's important is passing that test. Maybe if I get an A they'll reduce the time I have being grounded.

_No, their used to me getting As. Curse my smartness._

 ...........................

 

After school I had soccer practice so I change into my black and white adidas sweat pant and A plain white t-shirt. Our coach just made us run laps at the beginning of the year so we didn't get our uniforms yet. Gemma came to pick me up so she stayed and watched.

_We all know why she stayed too._

By the time we were done I was a sweating mess.

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow we'll start getting you into your unifroms and seeing what places you best at on the field."he says as he dismisses us. I walk over to the bleacher and get a towel to wipe of the sweat on my forehead. Theirs a cold breeze that his my face since it's 7:28 at night. Most of the street light are on ny now.

"Come on little bro. You need to go take a shower when we get home"She says as she see the sweat that is still on my face and clothes. I take out my sweater from my bag that goes along with my pant since it's getting colder.

"Oh and Ashton has been texting you non-stop whie you were playing." She glances at me then back at the rod"Any idea why?" She askes in a knowing tone.

I shrug shaking my head"No Idea why"I lie.

"So you don't know why he kept asking you to call him and to forgive him."My eyes widen.

"You read my text"I ask her in disbelief as she makes a turn to her as he takes a sharp turn right.

 

 


	4. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be sexual content. And don't worry I will fix all my mistakes in all the chapter as soon as I'm done with the book.

**Louis POV.**

 

_And your heart's against my chest,_

_your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes,_

_but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with a feeling I'll forget,_

_I'm in love now_  
  
 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

_  
_My ringtone starts playing and I groan covering my ears with my pillow to block the sound out. It's starts playing again and I reach over to my bedside table trying to find my phone, while yawning.

"Hello?" I say annoyed but with morning voice. I hear someone sniffling from the other side.

"Your weren't sleeping were you" I hear a familiar voice saying in a weak tone. I bring my eyebrows together in concern plopping my self onto my elbow. "Well I was but."I cut my self off.

"Dude are you crying"I say as I hear him clearing his throat with a  faint sob. His breathing is uneven when he finally settles down after a couple of more seconds. I wait for him to answer even though he made it pretty clear.

"I... I messed up dude." Ash says in a weakly. "Harry's never going to want to talk to me. I totally screwed up!" What does he mean by that? Confusion flows through my body as he rambles on.

"Wait hold on Ash."I say furrowing my eyebrows."What do mean, Why wouldn't Harry want to talk to you?"

"I-I slept with someone else" He says full on crying now. I sigh. It's times like this when I wonder how he's one of the most feared boys at school. 

"Ash calm down everything is gonna be okay."

"No it's not. Harry probably hates me right now!"

_So much for being a tough guy._

I take a moment to think about what to say "How about... we go out for starbucks or something and talk. How does that sound."

"That- that sounds good." I hear him answer in a low tone.

"Alright just go to sleep, okay."

"Okay."He breathes.

"...Wait!" I say before he hanges up.

"Yeah?" He askes

"Why'd you call me?" I asked kind of curious.

He scoffs" I didn't want anybody important to hear like this."

_There he is._

 "Whatever." I say laughing at the end.

........................................

"So what is this I hear about you and Harry" I say as I take a sip of my coffee. He takes a deep breath then explains everything to me. I can honestly feel myself heating up."Wow, mate." I can see he doesn't like my reply and I continue. "Maybe you should just give him sometime to think. You know the best you can do is give him space."

"But I don't want to give him space. Believe it or not, I acually liked him and I still do." I bit my bottom, with thousands things going through my head. It does seem like he does like him.

"Look I know you don't want to but somethimes you just have too. I know it's going to be hard but you just have to give him time to think, and clear his mind."

I see him thinking, he opens his mouth but closes it giving up "Since when did you become a softy?" He asks with a stupid smirk on his face.

"How am I a softy?" I asks defensively.

"Only a softy gives advice like." He chuckles.

"Yeah, whatever."I say smiling.

..........................................

I drove both of us to school since Ash walked, and through the whole car ride it was full of us arguing about which of our favorite movies are better, and us teasing each other. When we arrive I saw no sigh of Harry outside just like yesterday. I don't even see his friends. They probably stayed inside since it's getting colder. I come to the conclusion.

Time rolled by and I pretty much just stared out the window from all my classes. I couldn't seem to get Harry off of my mind. Now Ash just made the situation even worse. He likes Harry, but I like Harry...I've liked him for 6 years acually. I sigh drawing some random doodles in my science book. Class ends and I see Harry walking up to his locker getting his lunch.

**Harrys' POV.**

 

I walk over to my locker to get my lunch for my lunch period. As I walk toward the door to go outside to meet my friends I get pulled into a room. I gasp as their hand covers my mouth when they pull me in. I quickly turn around with wide eyes and calm down, taking a sigh of relief.

"Louis! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shh! I just need to talk to you" He says in a calm voice.

"Why couldn't you have just askes instead of kidnapping me." I say annoyed.

"That wouldn't of been any fun" He says in a whining tone."But anyways you didn't talk to me yesterday or today. Have you been avoiding me?" He says as he brings out his arm to place against the wall behind me, using his weight to push against it. Louis leans forward so our faces are just apart.

"I haven't been avoiding you.. .I-I just" I stumble over my words as he inches closer. By now I feel his minty breath from the gum he's chewing hitting my face. I bite my lip knowing he doesn't care for the answer anymore.

He slowly closes the gap between our lips. Using the arm that isn't on the wall he wraps it around my waist and pulls me closer. My hands are on his shoulders as he lowers his hand to the small of my back. He deepens the kiss. I forget about everything I just want to saviour this moment.

He licks my bottom lip and I wrap my arms fully around his neck, he pulls me impossibly closer. Louis begs for an entrance to my mouth but I don't let him. Reaching down he grabs a hold of my butt and gives it a hard squeeze making moan.

He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominace, as he removes his arm from the wall placing it around my waist. Louis pushes me back into the wall, and I bring my hand up to grab his hazel hair. He leans his head to the side and slowly pushes away, and I'm honestly dissapointed that it ended.

I try to catch my breaths as Louis moves to my neck. He places light kisses on it and I tilt my head to the side allowing him more access. He starts sucking and bitting on it. I moan not too loudly to attract any attention. I softly tug on his hair as he continues sucking.

I feel him moan into my skin only causing my pants to tighten around me. He pulls away when he's sure he left a mark. He looks down noticing my slight arousal and smirks looking up at me. His breathing is uneven and I can feel my cheeks heat up from such a beautiful sight. His hair is all messed with his lips dark pink and swollen from all the kissing. His beautiful sea blue eyes staring into my green ones. 

He unzips my jeans and slips his hand through my briefs. He grabs a hold of my length not hesitating to start pumping through my pants.

"You know..."He whispers into my ear "You look really hot right now" He compliments me and I can feel my cheeks heat up to a darker shade of red.

He starts pumping and now the air that I got back is slowly leaving again. I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. He chuckles and that annoys me. He takes pleasure in seeing me fall apart infront of him. Bastard. He moves to the other side of my neck kissing it. His and hardens around me while pumping faster and I fail at keeping my moan down. "Fuck!"

"Your too cute" He breathes as he captures my lips in his. I throw my arms around his neck effortlessly pulling on his neck moaning into the kiss. He tilts his head deepening the kiss. Louis' hand starts moving impossible faster and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax. When he knows I'm getting closer he removes his hand then kneels down. He pulls down my pants and briefs taking a good look at my achingly painful hard cock that has precome covering it.

He licks a long strip of my cock and he sucks at the head. He licks off all the precome at the head and I bite my lip roughly as he inserts it in his mouth then start bobbing his head back and forth. He sucks hard at the head pulling me deep into his  throat, and I grip onto his hair pulling it but not enough to cause pain. He uses his hand in rough but steady pace almost sending me over the edge. He slowly moves faster and faster gripping on harder to my cock. I finally release with a loud moan escaping my mouth as I fill up his mouth.

I breath unevenly as he pulls away. He pulls up my briefs and jeans, zipping and buttoning it. He stands up with a wide smile plastered on his face, while I'm still recovering from what just happened.

"Uhh, um you... have" I bring my hand up to wipe away the cum on the side of his mouth. He takes my hand while staring straight into my eyes, and licks it from my thumb, and I feel my cheeks heat up once again. Why is this happening to me. I've never acted like this before, but It's only with him and I don't know why.

"Thanks" He simiply answers, place a soft yet firm kiss on my lips.

 ..............................................

 "Hey Harry we were starting to get worried about you. Where were you?"Niall says as I walk toward them outside to our usual table. I sit down across from them as they wait for my answer.

"I was just talking to my teacher about extra credit."I answer as it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Are you sure"Liam asks not believing me.

"Yeah I'm sure."They look eachother deciding not to question me. Through all of lunch I just picked at my chips not bothering to eat them. Niall asked me for them and I just gave it to him. Louis was on my mind. I acted different around him. I don't know how... but he just made me all giddy inside, and I hated that. I never really notice how cute he was. His light hazel hair, his cheekbones and those beautiful sea blue eyes. I was really falling for him and I had no control over it.

_God please help me!_


	5. Uncontrollably Beautiful

**Louis Pov.**

_"Uhh, um you... have" He brings his hand up to wipe away the cum on the side of my mouth. I take his hand while staring straight into his eyes, and lick it from his thumb, and I see his cheeks turn to dark shade of red once again._

_"Thanks" I answer simiply while placing a soft yet firm kiss on his lips._

I don't know what came over me. I was just going to talk to him about Ash,... but then I saw thoses pink plump lips and his stunning emerald eyes. In that moment I wasn't thinking I was just reacting. He just looked so innocent. I sigh. What is he doing to me. I grab my backpack that was laying on the corner of the floor. I slung it over one shoulder walking out of the janitors closest. I turn looking at the front entrance. I see him turn around to look a me with a light blush and a smile. I smile back and he goes to his friends.

I take out my phone to text my bestfriend, Zayn.

_From: Louis_

_willing 2 meet up with me @ the auditorium_

 

I get a text from him about a minute later.

 

_From: Zayn_

_sure dude c u there_

I put my phone back in my pocket. As I walk past the girls bathroom I hear someone crying. I bring my eyebrows together in curiousiy, and walk over to the door placing my ear on it to make sure what I'm hearing is right. The halls werare empty with everyone gone to lunch, so I knock.

"Hello? Are you okay in there." I hear the person crying stop and I hear sniffling."I-I I'm fine" I hear a familiar voice say. But it was weak. It almost pain me to hear it.

"Well obviously your not. Why are you crying? " I ask concerned.

"I'm fine really. Nothing to worry about."She replies.

"If you don't answer me I will come in there myself."I say in a stern voice.

She sighs"Why do you care?"She asks.

"Because I just do. Just tell me what wrong."I say in a sincere tone.

"There's nothing wrong. You can go back to your friends."

"Well I'm coming in now." I say as open the door walking in. I walk over to the stalls to find her. I see her at the end. It was one of the biggest stall in there.

"Selena open the door."I demand her. I hear muffled 'No'. I sigh. "Selena please. I'm not leaving here until you open the door."

"Your joking right. Your just waisting your time." She says. I sit down against the wall infront of the stall so she can see I'm not joking.

"Well this is what I chose to do with my time. Just open the door Selena. It's not like I'm going to prank you or whatever. I just want to talk. Just let me in." I say practically begging. I hear her sigh then get up to open the door, sliding back to the ground. I get up walking in to see her sitting on the ground looking completely broken. Her hair is everwhere and I can see the mascara dripping down he face from all the crying.

I come in and sit down across from her."What's wrong." She lifts her head up fully to face me. Now that I take good look at her I can see she has a black eye, a busted lip with a scratch on her nose. My eyes widen at what I'm seeing. There are also bruises going up along her arms.

"I-I get beat up e-everyday. I get called... fat and ugly and people say I just... " She cracks up at the ended full on sobbing. I can fell the tears forming in my eyes. I slide next to her and bring her into my embrace. I can see her flinch. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I say as I bring her closer. "They say I'm just a waist of space." She continues. I bit my lip ro stop myself from crying. "And that I don't deserve to be alive." She cries into my neck. I mean I knew she go bullied but... just not like this. "Selena. Don't listen to them. You seem like a likable girl and those people who are telling you this are low lives themselves" I say trying to cheer her up.

"This is a trick or something isn't it." She says pulling away.

"It's not a trick"I reply in a serious tone.

"Then why now. Why all of a sudden do you care what happens to me me" She asks, and I am completely heart broken.

I sigh "I'll tell you something that I've never told my friends, not even my bestest of friends" I say in a serious tone. She looks up at me then nods.

"As you may know I'm friends with Ashton Johnson, the most feared boy in the school." She nods again looking at me contently. "Well it's not all that great. I've had a crush on his boyfriend for the longest but when Ash saw him he just declared him his. There was nothing I could do about this."

"Why didn't you just confront Ash about the way you felt about Harry?" She asks. I sigh.

"It's not that simple, the last time someone confronted him he got bullied so hard that he forced his parents into moving him to a different state... I guess you could just say I'm scared, I'm not as tough as people see me to be."I tell her truthfuly.

She bites he lip. "Why are you telling me this." She asks me confused. 

"I'm telling you this because I want you to trust me. So get on up get cleaned up you know with all the mascara and stuff." I say standing up and dusting off my pant extending my arm for her to take. She looks at it for a while then hesitantly grabs my hand, and I pull her up, she is surpprising very light although you can't really see her body since she wears baggy clothes all the time.

"After school meet me infront of the school."

"Your not going to blow me off are you?" She askes wiping he eyes.

"No. I'm not Selena. So can you make it through the rest of the day, because after nobody will dare treat you like that ever again." I state truthfully. for the first time ever I see her smile. It wasn't one of those fake smiles one of those fake smiles, it was real and genuine. Her smiling acually made me see how innocent she acually is and it pains me even more knowing they picked an innocent girl and made her life a living hell.

"Okay" She says in a soft tone not crying anymore.

 

....................................

"Dude what the fuck took you so long. I was begging to think you blew me off."He spits at me as soon as I enter the auditorium.

"Sorry mate I got caught up in something. But anyways I want to tell you something. You can't tell anyone not even your mother."I know I'm over exsaggerating but I can't risk anyone knowing. Selena only knows half of it and I'm pretty sure she isn't going to tell anyone.

"What's so important that I can't even tell me mother." He crosses arms sitting on the edge of the stage with his feet dangling from it.  I just stand infront of him pacing back and forth thinking about how to tell him.

"Okay so-No. Well I-No" I can practically feel Zayn getting more and more annoyed by me. As I continue to ramble on, about how to tell him.

"Dude just spit it out!" Zayn yell clearly irratated by me.

"Okay so, you know that I've had a crush on Harry since 5th grade, right?" He nods and I continue. "Well on Sunday I kind of woke up to Harry sleeping in the same bed. And we were...uh kid of naked and cuddled up to each other." I look up to see Zayn wide eyed trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny."

He lets out a chuckle."Sorry Lou, continue."

I sigh I let my hand rub my face "And I kid of... I-I gave him a blowjob slash handjob today."

"Woah dude. Do you have any limits at all." He says joking.

"I came in here to get advice from you not for you to make me worst for what I did."

"That what I'm gonna do after I make you feel stupid for what you did." He says smirking. I roll my eyes.

....................................

 

After we talked it only made me more confused. I know it would get out sometime and Ash would be furious. I had to find out how Harry felt about me. If he didn't feel the same way I felt about him,  I'd try to move on, but if he did I 'd find a way to make it through.

By the time I know it, it's time to go home and I remembered about Selena. I grab my backpack and books stuffing in my bag. I get up before anyone else and leave. I walked out to the front of the school and see Selena standing by the doors. Her dark brown hair is in a loose ponytail and her makeup is washed off from her face. She was wearing a huge black hoodie that goes up just above her knees and some skinny black jeans. Her hazel-green eyes look over to me as I walked over to her.

"Hey." I say as I reach her.

"Hey." She replies in a low tone.

"I told you I wouldn't blow you off." I say smiling making her smile too even though it was a little one.

"So today I'm going to take you to meet someone. Don't worry she's really nice and you will get along with, great." I texted my friend Victoria, but she prefurs Pixie, anyways I texted her during histoy class saying I would bring over Selena.

She looks at me skeptical as I walked over to my car. I stopped turning around to see she hasn't moved.

"Well are you coming?" I ask her as she hesitates to walk over to my car.

During the car ride it is silent. She has her head plopped on he hand staring out the window. She acually looks kind of pretty. She isn't exactly my type but she is pretty.

_Maybe things will turn out great for me._


	6. Make Overs

**Selena's POV.**

 

I meet Louis' friend Victoria but she told me to call her Pixie. She brings me up to a section her room where she has makeup scrattered all over the tables and all that other stuff. My eye widen when I realize what she's going to do to me.

_What have I gotten myself into._

She makes me sit down at her make up table. Louis leaves us since he's not into all the girly make-up stuff. Pixie is really nice to be around though. She starts with my hair and I know it will be painful. She brings out a comb from he table and lightly runs it through my hair. Their are a few painful once that she comes aross and it would usaully be me getting yanked back from her vicious hair combing. After she's done with that she takes me to the bathroom to get my hair washed. She uses her favorite strawberry shampoo on me.

Once we finish washing my hair she dries it so it won't drip with a towel. She takes me back to her make-up area and grabs her hair dryer. It blows my hair in all direction as it dries and by the time she's done It looks a mess.

Pixie then took her hair straightner and used it on my hair. Once she is done she applies some cream in it then pushes it back into a high bun.

"Now the best part!" She exclaims."Make up!" She grabs the concealer applying in my black eye and nose.  Next she uses the foundation and does the same thing only putting it all over my face.

"And the eyeliner. It's really hard for me to do, so I wouldn't expect you to get this right off the bat." She says and I nod. She takes the black liquid eyeliner and put just enough on both my eyes. She takes out the mascara and tells me to blink each time. She also puts it on my lower eyelashes.

She takes a step back and squeal impressed by her work."And now for lipstick. Pick which one you like"She says. I look down and see a variety of lipsticks. I pick the one the is a peachy read color."Good choice"She says and I smile as she applies it on my lips also putting on some clear lipgloss.

She went back to my hair letting it down."How about we do waves it will be cute with the outfit I picked for you to where tomorrow at school."

"Please don't tell me it shows a lot of skin?"I ask in a hopeful to. "Oh Selena you have so much to learn."

She [picked out](http://www.polyvore.com/selena_chapter/set?id=138599684) a black and gray long sleeved shirt that would show part of my stomach. She also had me wear a black leather skirt that went up just above my knees but a couple inches shorter. I had some leather sneaker wedge to top it off."I don't know, do I look okay." Right when I say that Louis pops up in the room with wide eyes and and a Mc'Donalds bag in his hands.  
  


"Wow..."is all he manages to say then continues"You look just... wow." He says making me laugh."Does that mean I look okay?" I ask. 

"No... you look amazing."I smile.

"Hey, hey Louis aren't you supposed to be gay."Pixie says. Louis rolls his eyes making me laugh.

"Now I just have to learn to walk in these things before tomorrow." I guesture at my wedges.

"My work here is done... for now" She addes at the end and I look at her curiously."I've still got to check your closest to see what's in and what's out, and then we go shopping for clothes accerories and makeup." She says.

"Well, baby steps"I say.

"Well I brought us some food to eat if anybodies hungry." Louis says hold up the bag.

_This is going to be a long year._

_........................................_

**Louis POV.**

 

We pretty much just talk and got to know Selena alittle bit better. She's acually a pretty cool girl once you get to know her.

"So how'd you feel about today."Ask her as I drive over to her house."It was a pretty cool day"She admitts"It's been a while since I just smiled and laughed. I miss it."I give her sad smile. Selena doesn't deserve this she's just a normal girl. She derserve to laugh and smile. She desrves to have friend and not worry about what anyboy else thinks.

"Well tomorrow you'll know what that feels like"She bites her lip smiles. She lets out a sigh."Louis?"

"Mmm"I answer.

"I you should tell Harry how you feel, and see how he reacts. But I'm sure he likes you."She brings out of nowhere.

"What makes you think that?"I ask curious to what she going to say."We over the past I've observed how people react to eachother and all that other stuff."

"What are you a psychologist."He cuts me off. I roll my eyes."What I was gonna say is I've seen the way he looks at you these past few days. And I've also notice Harry and Ashton aren'tone the best terms."

"And how do you know that" 

"It's pretty obvious anybody can tell."She turns to face me."They haven't been speaking together or hanging out. It's like they don't even know each other."

"You're really good at this stuff aren't you."I pull up to a huge house that looks big enough to be a mansion. Selena's rich! I can stop my mouth from hanging open.

"You live in there?"I ask her incredously."Yeah. I don't really like people knowing about it though, so can you not tell anyone."  
  
"Well I'll have to tell Pix since she's coming over to your house tomorrow morning."

"Yeah her and that's it." She askes hopefuly. "Yeah of course. So I'll pick you guys up  tomorrow at 8."She nods and gets out.

"Oh and Louis " She says as she is about shut the door. I turn my head to look at he and she has a huge smile on her face "I just wanted to say... thank you." I smile back at her. "No problem. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah" She closes the door then walks up waving to me once she open the door and I wave back. She walks in her house and I drive off. When I get home I take  shower in change into my sleepwear. As I get into bed my phone buzzes.

**_From: Harry  
Are you asleep?_ **

I read laying down on my back.

_From: Louis  
No. DId you miss me already?_

I reply with a smirk.

**_From: Harry  
Maybe. I got bored ;)_ **

I chuckle and tape a reply.

_From: Louis_   
_I know I'm just so hard to resist. Did you want another blow job._

_**From: Harry** _   
_**Hahaha, I just wanted to ask you something.** _

_From: Louis_   
_Shoot._

**_From: Harry  
Do you think I'm a bad person? :(_ **

_From: Louis  
Of course not why would you think that._

I repy allttle bit confused.

_**From: Harry  
Well I can't help but feel guilty that I slept with my bestfriends boyfriend. And I'm mad at him for sleeping with someone else. I probably sound like a hypicrite.** _

_From: Louis  
Harry you're not a bad person. You just did one bad thing_

**_From: Harry  
One?_ **

_From: Louis  
Okay a couple, but I'm the one who forced you to do it._

**_From: Harry  
You make it sound like rape._ **

_From: Louis  
Well then does that mean you liked it, because it's not rape if you liked it._

**_From: Harry  
I didn't say that._ **

_From: Louis  
So your saying no? :(_

**_From: Harry  
I didn't say that either._ **

_From: Louis  
So it's a yes:)_

**_From: Harry  
Goodbye Louis. Oddly enough you made me feel better. Thanks :)_ **

_From: Louis  
NP. Good night cutie._

And with that I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I also have chapter 7 too. So I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Where It All Started

**_Saturday Night (The Party)_ **

_The music was pumping loud with people grinding on each other, and others on the side just talking. Louis had taken  a couple shots and was now on his third beer bottle, so in other words he was totally drunk. Harry had come to sit next to and he was on his 4th bottle, anxious to why he couldn't find Ash._

_They made small talk. Louis found enough courage mostly from him being drunk, to ask Harry to dance. Louis grabbed Harry's hand leading him to the dance floor where they started dancing. At first the dance was innocent, but with the alcohol coursing through their vains it became more sexual._

_Louis moved against Harry's back, dropping his head to the crook of  his neck from behind. Louis' hands moved hungrily over Harry's slim torso. His hands wandered lower and lower until it cupped crudely at Harry’s groin. Harry just threw back his curly head and bucked forward into the Louis' hand. Harry's mouth had open as he let out a moan that Louis had caught._

_Louis took the opportunity to turn Harry around and push him against the wall and crashing his lips onto Harry’s, forcing them open and inhaling the hot breath that rushed out. He was drunk and it was hasty, but he didn’t care because it was everything he wanted. He forced his tongue between Harry’s teeth and into his mouth, wanting to taste what Ash had done so many times before, but didn’t deserve. His hands found their way to Harry’s hips and pulled him in closer, rutting their groins together. He pulled away abruptly, drinking in how wrecked Harry looked and how it was because he was pressed against him._

_"You’re already hard," he muttered, rubbing their cocks against each other, their jeans dragging over the sensitive flesh. "Doesn’t take much to please you." Louis says again. Harry moans again from how domanit Louis is and by also Louis grinding onto his hard cock._

_Louis gripped on Harrys' hand pulling away from him and leading him to his room. Once they made it up the stair tthey stumble up to his room Louis opens the door and as soon as Harry walked in he closed the door and pushed Harry onto his bed. Louis walked over to his bed crawling between Harry's legs. He grabbed Harry's waist gripping onto it tightly._ He leant forward and nipped at the skin where his neck met his shoulder a little harder than would be considered playful. Pullling back he told Harry to turn over and sure enough he did.

_Louis massaged Harry’s cock through his jeans as soon as he had enough room to."You have no idea how long I've waited for this."_

_"Is it my turn Harry, to give you the best night of your life." Harry was speechless, too caught up in the feel of Louis hard against him and the strange fear he was evoking._

_Louis squeezed Harry's cock causing him to gasp. "Fuck-yes!" Harry moaned._

_Louis smirked taking off his shirt then his own. He pressed light kisses him his then pulled away. He digged in his drawer and pulled out some lube setting on the table. Next he pulled off Harry's pants and briefs._

_He listened desperately as Louis used his teeth to tear open the sachet of lube and hastily coat his fingers._

_He felt a finger teasing down the cleft to his hole. "Louis please." Harry begged wanting him inside him already. Louis moaned under his breath as he pushed his finger inside Harry, drunk on the feeling of finally getting to where he had always wanted to be, where it was tight and hot and just Harry. He curled his finger inside him and began to thrust just hard enough to force the breaths out between Harry’s plump lips._

_Louis pushed another finger inside him, grinding his cock against Harry’s soft flesh as he gasped. "You know when ever I'd see you come out of Ashs' room with sex hair and only him in his boxers… shit, you had no idea the things that ran through my mind."_

_"Tell me, Lou," he breathed. "Tell me the things you used to think… when you saw me."_

_‘Okay, wanna know what I used to think about?’_

_Harry nodded, pushing himself eagerly against Louis’ hand._

_‘When you’d come into the kitchen in just your boxers and – fuck – you’d lean over the table and I just… I just wanted to get on my knees and fuck you with my tongue,’ he muttered, feeling the moans rumbling through Harry’s back._

_‘I just wanted to push you over more and finger you so good and so hard that you’d think it was my cock ‘cause you’d be so tight… ‘Cause you’d still be a virgin,’ he added spitefully. He wasn't really mad at Harry. It was really the alcohol talking._

_He scissored his fingers as he said it, making Harry hiss and push himself down to the knuckle._

_‘I am tight,’ he groaned defensively._

_Louis slid his hand down Harry’s bare thigh to bring him closer._

_‘You’re right, Harry. Still tight,’ he murmured. ‘But you’re tainted. I’ve got to make you mine.’_

_"Oh, yes, Lou, own me. Fuck me"_

_‘Yeah, I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you until you can’t remember being fucked by anyone else.’_

_He stretched his fingers extra wide before pulling them out to smooth lube over his dangerously sensitive cock._

_Louis grabbed hold of his arse, pulling apart the two mounds and pressing the head of his leaking cock to his stretched entrance._

_"You’re going to feel every inch of me and you’re going to take it all." With that he forced his cock inside, burying himself deep and thrusting a hand into Harry’s hair. He took a moment to savour the feeling of being completely sheathed inside the man he loved, Harry groaned desperately and began pushing himself back._

_He growled and he began pounding into him, the rush of heat closing in on him in pulses. ‘Ever been fucked like this?’_

_‘I’ve been fucked harder,’ Harry provoked throatily, struggling to keep upright._

_Louis snarled and yanked his head back by his hair._

_‘That’s what you fucking think.’ He pulled away telling Harry to move his bum up higher._

_‘Shit, that’s better,’ he muttered, replacing his grip on Harry’s hips and driving into him relentlessly._

_‘Oh my god, fuck, yes! Lou, yes, so much – fuck – better.’_

_‘Yeah, you like being bent over like a cheap whore?’_

_‘Yes, yes, I’m such a slut, Lou. Fuck me,' he panted, gripping the edge of the bed._

_‘Shit, you’re such a good little whore taking it all. You fucking love cock don’t you?’ he grunted, slamming his hips against Harry’s willing arse. ‘Don’t you?’_

_‘Oh god, yes, I love cock. I need it, Lou. Need to get fucked.’_

_Louis moaned loudly, pushing one hand up Harry to claw down his sweaty back, making it arch._

_‘How does my cock compare, Haz?’ he asked gravelly, pounding into him roughly, needing to know._

_Harry clenched his muscles purposefully around his shaft, making him gasp and drive harder._

_‘So good, Lou, so big. Fuck my tight little arse, Lou. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,’ he chanted. ‘Show me what I’ve been missing, babe.’_

_‘Oh, fuck, Harry, gonna fill you up so good.’_

_‘Oh yeah, Lou, fuck, keep going, don’t stop, please don’t stop,’ Harry whimpered, wrapping his own hand around his cock and pumping it viciously._

_‘Not the first time I’ve seen you touching yourself, Haz,’ Louis panted, reliving the moment he had watched his friend get off through a crack in his bedroom door._

_Harry was beyond words now, just needing to get off with Louis’ cock fucking him deeply._

_‘You looked so good, Haz,’ Louis moaned, feeling his climax approaching as his thrusts became more erratic. ‘Made me come in my pants.’_

_Harry sucked in shaky breaths and tightened the grip on his own hot need._

_‘Nothing compares to how you look now, fuck,’ Louis panted. ‘Cock hungry whore.’_

_‘Fuck, Lou,’ Harry breathed hotly, knowing it wouldn’t be long now._

_Louis hissed, the coil in his stomach so tight it was becoming unbearable._

_‘Yes, Lou, fuck, come on, fill me up,’ he gasped, and then another hand was wrapping around his own on his cock and he came loudly onto the bed, spilling hotly and tightening the muscles that still enveloped Louis’ cock._

_Louis continued to fuck into him, letting go of that last bit of restraint he had been clinging to until he came so hard his vision blurred, his throat raw when it called out Harry’s name._

_He slumped forward over Harry, letting his cock slip out reluctantly. He caught the come that leaked out dripping onto the bed. They both fell onto the bed all of a sudden feeling really tired._

_Harry layed head down on Louis' chest trying to catch his breath feeling too tired to move. Louis brought up his hand tilting Harry's head up staring deeply into his green eyes. He was caught up in the moment even with the music playing loudly in the background. He slowly brought their lip together feeling Harry's hot breath hit his. His tongue slowly entered Harry's mouth as he savouired how his lips felt. He knew he wouldn't remember any of this the next day so he just enjoyed the moment. Their lips moved in sync . Louis slowly lowered his hand to Harrys waist, giving it a little squeeze._

_Harry brought up his hand cupping Louis' face deepening the kiss. I wasn't like the other times they kissed that night. It was more passionate and gentle. They slid under his bed sheet and feel quickly asleep._


	8. The Reveal

**Selena's POV.**

 

After Louis drove me home I went up to my room to get ready to sleep. My parents like to work after hours so I don't get to see them that much. I sigh walking up to my room and throwing my backpack to the floor. I walk into my bathroom turning on the lights. Walking over to the mirror I look at myself. The makeup pretty much cover my bruises.

_I can do this._

I think to myself taking a deep breath. I get some wipes that my mom bought me incase I finally decided to where makeup. I'm not really the girly type of girl but I guess I'll adjust. I remove the make up exposing my bruises, biting my lip before taking off my clothes to take a shower. I let the water run down my body reminsing about what happen to me.

_"You waist of space!" Claire yelled pushing me down on the down onto the pavement. I scraped my arm on the ground in the process. "Come on girls"She says looking down at me with pure hatred. She craddles my waist and starts throwing punches at me. She managed to throw one at my eye, nose, and lip before someone pulled her off of me._

_"Calm down Claire, we don't want to kill her."One of the other girls said. Claire stood up standing over me. I could feel my nose bleeding and I had this throbbing pain in my eye. "She derves everthing she gets" the girl spat as she kicked me a couple of times. I grab my side in pain and she laughed. "I would of thought you got used this."She said with digusting smirk on her face. She kicked the side of my head and my vision went a little blurry. As much as I forced myself not to cry they escaped anyways. After that I wasn't paying attention to what they said but they left, leaving me on the cold ground to cry._

Before I know it the water is turning alittle cold and I get out before I start looking like a prun. I wrap the towel around my chest walking up to my room. I look in my drawer for a white v-neck and girl boxer shorts that are navy. I grab a rubber band that is on my desk and tie my hair in a ponytail, before I climb into my bed. I think about what happen today and I can't help the smile that appears on my face, and for the first time in a long time I sleep peacfully.

................................

My alarm clock rings at 6:30, but I don't feel like getting up. It repeats and I sigh and stretch before getting up to take a shower. It's about 6:45 as I go take a shower but my phone rings stopping me. I walk back into my room scrambling through my sheets to find my phone. When I find it I see a text from Pixie.

_From: Pixie_   
_I'll be at you house by 7_

_**From: Selena  
Alright see you then.** _

I reply throwing my phone back onto my bed and stepping into the shower after taking off my clothes. When I get out, I take out the clothes I'm supposed to where for today.

_How am I going to pull this off?_

I put on the clothes trying to calm my nerves down, letting my hair down. I walk down stairs going to the kitchen to grab an apple on the counter. I walk over to the sink to wash it, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear while bitting the apple.

As I'm about to throw my apple out I hear three knocks on the door. I walk over to it seeing Pixie all dressed.

"Hey" She says hugging me. She invites her self in my house looking around it. "Wow I never imagined you'd be living here."

"Why would you think that?"I ask her closing the door. "I don't know," She says looking over at me. "I always just thought of rich people as snobby people."

"Well not all rich people are snobby."She looks at me smiling."Come on lets go do you hair and make up."She says grabbing my hand and I guide her through the house to my room.

"Wow I love your room. It's so cute." She says looking around again. She brings out her make-up bag from her back pack and her straightening iron. She basically did what she did to me yesterday.

"Alright," She says as she finishes. "Now put on your shoes so we can go to school. People are not gonna keep their eyes off you." She says excitingly, and I all of a sudden feel so nervous. "Don't worry Sel, I'll be right beside you." She says in cheerful tone, making me smile. We walk over to her car and get in.

We make it to  the school and Pixie parks her car. I grip onto my car seat as what if's come to mind. What if they don't like it? What is they find another way to make fun of me? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jump out of my seat from being caught up in my own head. "Relax Sel, you going to be alright. Remember I'll be right beside you."She says witha serious expression on he face, and I nod licking my lips.

"Are you ready?" She askes with her eyebrows raise as she is about to open the car and I nod. We both get out at the same time and I can feel the eyes on me. Pixie walks over to me looking at me for us to go.    I take a deep breath and and walk with her into the school. As I near the build I feel more eyes on me and I look down. I hear them whispering this like,'Who is she' and 'She's kind of hot' I look up to find Pixie right there like she said she would be.

 **Harry POV.**  

 

I walk in the school and walk to my locker. I see Ash standing by and I can't turn back and run because he's lovking straight at me. I force a smile snd my face and walk up to him. We awkwardly stand there and I stare at my shoes. He clears his throat then begins. "Hey"He says in a soft voice. I look at him"Hey"

He bites his lip thinking and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He looks recked. I never knew I had that much of an impact on him."Look," He starts with. "I know what I did was wrong and you have no idea how sorry I am to you"he says with pleading eyes. "Can you just,"His voice cracks at the end. "Can you just give me a second chance?"he asks.

I sigh. Do I want to geet back together with him? I ask myself. But what about Louis.? I have to admit I do have some feeling for Louis. I just... I don't know what to do. before I can say something Ashton continues.

"You don't have to say yes. Maybe I can take you out on a date and see how you feel about it." He asks. I smile assuringly." Why not, sure" I answer and the frown that he once had turns into a smile.

"Thank. I-I won't let you down."He says smiling even wider. "Calm down Ash. Just treat this like  anyone of our other dates."I say and he nods excitingly.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." He says as he backs away but hits a trash can causing me to giggle. He has a light blush looking at me one more time then walking away.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_  
_I walk over to first period and my phone buzzs. I grab my phone from my back pocket checking it.

_From: Ashton  
Once I finally calmed down I realize I didn't give you a time or date. So how about 7:30 tomorrow._

I read chuckling.

_**From: Harry  
** _ _**Fine by me. I'll see you then.** _

_**  
**_I reply putting my phone back in my pocket.


	9. Take A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted but I'm taking a little break. After this chapter comes out it might be a while for me to write But thanks for reading and I love you guys.

**Harry POV.**

"So your going on a date with Ash. Did you two make up?" Niall asks knowingly. He's laying on his back my bed while sit with my legs crossed and my apple laptop is on my lap. I'm just in a black hoodie with briefs on. "Maybe. It's more like a date to see if I still want to go out with him I guess." I reply not taking my eyes off my laptop.

"Do you?" Niall asks making me look up to meet his curious blue eyes. I sigh. Do I want to still date him? I feel like we've been dating for like two year now and it would be so sad to just stop it like that. I don't just want to throw it away.

But when I'm with Louis I just feel different. Like I don't have to be myself... and that something never felt like with Ash. Not even now. Maybe I just said yes so if it went well I'd have an excuse to not keep doing... what ever I'm doing, with Louis.

I bite my lip and sigh."I guess I'll have to find out on the date."I reply putting it simply."But now I just have to focus on my homework before the date."

"Oh come on Harry you'll have more time to finish it," Niall says as he snatches my laptop away from me, standing up."Right now you only have an hour before your date. You need to freshen up and pick out some nice clothes."Niall says placing my laptop on my desk and trying to tear me from my bed."Niall,"I whine."I only had 359 words left."

"So when you come back you can finish them in an instant."I hate his logic.

"What if I'm to depressed."I asks.

"Ah-ah-ah"he was his finger infront of me."No excuses. Get up and take a shower."He says pushing me into my bathroom."I'll pick out your clothes" He says closing the door shut.

_I swear, Niall's more excited about the date then me._

_..........................._

 

 _Knock!Knock._  I hear. Niall get up from the couch"I guess that my cue to leave" He says and I get up too.  
"I'll talk to you later Niall." He walks over to the door and unlocks it. Niall and Ash greet each other as I walk over to the door. By then Niall is walking out the door. Ash is looking back to Niall as I stand infront of hi  he immediatly turns his attention to me and smiles.

"Hi."He squeaks out and I can see his cheeks turning a light shade of red."I mean Hey." He recovers in a manly tone."Hey" I smile.

 

**Ashton POV.**

 

I walk up to Harry's front steps, my hands are shaking and a wave of nerves flow through my body. I take a deep breath taking my still shaking hand and knocking on the door. I here some shuffling and Niall comes to the door."Ash take good care of Harry."

I just nod letting out an okay."And if you ever hurt Harry again you'll be sorry."He says in a serouis tone, although I know he can't even hurt a fly."But anyways bye." He waves to me walking away. I watch after him. That guy is something else. I turn my attention to Harry standing infront of me, and I can't help the smile that forces it way to my mouth.

"Hi."I squeak out and I can feel my cheeksheating up."I mean, Hey." I recover in a manly tone."Hey" Harry smiles. "You look great."He's dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and kaki sagging pants. He is also whereing a chain that's stuffed in hin shirt.

"Thanks,"He replys."You do too." He bites onto his cute pink plump lips with his eyes staring start at me, making him look adorable. I notice I'm starring so I step to the side bringing my arm out behind me for him to walk out. "I guess we should go." I say and he nods.

 "So where are we going?" Harry askes as soon as we enter my car.

_Harry never was one to be patient._

"It's a place where you always loved to to"I hint at him. "I love to go to alot of places, so that doesn't help."He whines. "That all I can give you without you finding out." He brings his eyebrows together. "Come on you can tell me, you know you can tell me."He beggs. I can't help but chuckle. He just looks so adorable.

"What's so funny?" He asks. "Nothing Harry,where almost there."Harry huffs and turns around looking through his window. I can tell he found out because he wasn't so hyper anymore."Where going to you place."

"Yeah, I thought we could watch a movie there and hangout like old times." He licks his lips nodding. I pull up into my drive way parking. I walk out the car and Harry does the same."So what movie are we going to watch"He says after a while of silence, and we step into my empty house."Which ever you like, just don't pick more disney movies."I say and he chuckles."Disney movies are the best. And if you don't like them why do you have them." Harry asks me.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the kichten."You set up the movie upstair and I'll make the popcorn."

"Alright, but I picking a horror movie then."Harry says and I can hear him walk up the stair. I shrug as I start making the popcorn.

Once I make the popcorn I see walk the stairs to see Harry waiting on me. "So I'm guessing the movies all set up."He nods and smiles."So which movie did you pick out?" Walking over to my bed and setting the popcorn down, after getting into a comfortable postion.Harry looks at me"Carrie."He answers. I pat a spot on my bed for him to come on. He looks hesitant."Come on where just gonna watch the movie, nothing more nothing less."I reassure him. He nods walking over to my bed and sits next to me. 

During the movie he cuddles into my shoulder as he watchs in fear the scary movie, I pull my arm out from his strong hold and lower myself on the bed wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He looked up at me smiling then returned his attention back to the tv, laying his head on my shoulder.

 

...............................

**Harrys' POV**

 

"So how did you feel about the movie?" I up at him and smile.

"It was great."I answer making him smile back at me, he leans in to give me a kiss and everthing went in slow motion. Our lips finally connected for a short amount of time before he pulled back. I suddenly feel the urge to tell him the truth. The kiss was different from our other kisses. This time he kissed me more passionately. But when me and Louis it was both of us  kissing passionately. 

Maybe before I would of kissed him back with the same amount of emotions he gave me, but i just didn't feel it. I take a deep breath deciding to just tell him. I sit up facing him.

"I-I have t-to tell you something."I say with a shakey breath.


End file.
